eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue's Clues/Sound Effects
Sound Effects Used The show primarily uses [[The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library|Series 6000]] sound effects, alongside minor selections from [[Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library|Hanna-Barbera]] and [[Series 4000 Hollywood Sound Effects Library|Series 4000]] and one [[Series 1000 Sound Effects Library|Series 1000]] and [[The Premiere Edition Volume 6|Premiere Edition Volume 6]] sound effect. Sometimes, it uses minor selections from [[The Premiere Edition Volume 1|Premiere Edition Volume 1]] and [[Cartoon Trax Volume 1|Cartoon Trax/Disney]]. *[[Airplane Music Souring]] (Heard in "Pretend Time", "Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme", "The Lost Episode!", "Mechanics!", "Pool Party", "Periwinkle Misses His Friend", "The Anything Box", "Joe Gets a Clue" and "Up, Down All Around!") *[[AAAAHHH Screaming]] (Heard in "What Story Does Blue Want to Play?".) *[[Blue's Clues Harp Gliss]] *[[Cuckoo Vocal]] *[[Fiddle From Blue's Clues Trill]] (Heard in "Blue's ABC's.") *[[Nickelodeon Siren Whistle]] (Heard in "Magenta Comes Over.") *[[HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Birds Chirping]] (Heard once in a letter segment in the UK dub of the episode "Hide and Seek.") *[[Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001]] *[[Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501]] (Heard mostly in "Blue's Favorite Song" and "Blue Wants to Play a Game," once in "What Did Blue See?" and heard three times in "Look Carefully....") *[[Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801]]/[[Hollywoodedge, Hawk Screech Single AT082901]] *[[Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501]] *[[Hollywoodedge, Brush Teeth TE035901]] (Heard eight times in "Bedtime Business.") *[[Hollywoodedge, Catfssst Yowl Hiss CRT012603]] *[[Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041501]] *[[Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110901]] (Heard once in "Mailbox's Birthday".) *[[Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601]] (Heard often in a high pitch in "Weight and Balance", twelve times in a high pitch in "What Time is It for Blue?" and once in a high pitch in "Playing Store.") *[[Hollywoodedge, Elephant TrumpetsT CRT012901]] *[[Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001]]/[[Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501]] *[[Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405]] *[[Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601]]/[[Hollywoodedge, Whistling Wind Stead PE033301]] (Heard once in "Draw Along with Blue") *[[Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201]]/[[Hollywoodedge, Horse Whinnies Group AT045501]] *[[Hollywoodedge, Lincoln Town Car In Sk PE073501]] *[[Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601]] *[[Hollywoodedge, Morning Park Birds Me PE010501]] *[[Hollywoodedge, Night Ambience Light PE011701]]/[[Sound Ideas, CRICKET - TWO CRICKETS CHIRPING, ANIMAL, INSECT]] (Heard once in "The Trying Game" and heard various times in high and low pitches in "Bugs!.") *[[Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801]]/[[Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01]] (Heard in "The Boat Float" and "Playdates.") *[[Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001]] *[[Hollywoodedge, Short Nose Blowsbul CRT021102]] *[[Hollywoodedge, Single Piece Wood Fal PE113801]] *[[Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602]] *[[Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801]] *[[Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901]] (2nd boing heard once in "Blue's ABC's.") *[[Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501]] *[[Hollywoodedge, Yng Girl Giggl Playfu PE674101]] (Only heard in its logo in mid-1999-2006 airings.) *[[Jumanji Lion Roar]] (Heard on the clue paper towel roll in "What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things?.") *[[Pig From Blue's Clues Snorting]] *[[Pig From Blue's Clues Squealing]] *[[Sound Ideas, ANVIL - SINGLE HIT ON ANVIL WITH HAMMER, METAL 01]] (Heard often in "Inventions.") *[[Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - INDOOR: HOCKEY ARENA, MEDIUM CROWD CHEERING, SPORTS]] (Heard once in "Joe's Clues.") *[[Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - OUTDOOR: SMALL CROWD 01]] (Heard once in "Blue's Wishes" during the Mailtime Segment.) *[[Sound Ideas, AUTO, DOOR - OPEN, 01]] (Heard once in "What's Inside?.") *[[Sound Ideas, AUTO, HONDA ACCORD - EXT: HORN, DOUBLE BLAST, CLOSE UP]] (Heard once in "Blue's Big Car Trip.") *[[Sound Ideas, AUTO, OLD. CUTLASS - EXTERNAL: HORN, DOUBLE BLAST, CLOSE UP, OLDSMOBILE]] *[[Sound Ideas, BELL, BICYCLE - BICYCLE BELL: SINGLE RING]] (Heard six times in "Morning Music.") *[[Sound Ideas, BELL, DESK - DESK BELL: SINGLE RING]] *[[Sound Ideas, BELL, HAND - LARGE BRASS BELL: SHORT RING]] *[[Sound Ideas, BELL, HAND - LARGE BRASS BELL: SINGLE RING]] *[[Sound Ideas, BIRD, CHICKEN - SINGLE CHICK PEEPING, ANIMAL]] (Heard often in "Snack Time" and "Blue's Favorite Song.") *[[Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL]] (Heard once in "Math!" and "Animals In Our House?.") *[[Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - THREE CROWS CAWING, ANIMAL,]] (Heard various times in "Blue's News!" and heard once in "Imagine Nation", "The Boat Float", "100th Episode Celebration", "Magenta's Messages" and "The Fairy Tale Ball.") *[[Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL]] (Heard once in ("Joe's First Day!") *[[Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL]] (Heard once in "Blue's Story Time.") *[[Sound Ideas, BIRD, FLYCATCHER - SINGING, ANIMAL]] (Heard once in "What's Inside?.") *[[Sound Ideas, BIRD, GOOSE - CANADA GOOSE: CALLS, GEESE, ANIMAL]] (Heard in "Blue's Story Time.") *[[Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 01]] (Heard once in "Animals In Our House?.") *[[Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02]] (Heard nine times in "Blue's Big Pajama Party.") *[[Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROBIN - BLACK TAIL ROBIN: SINGING, ANIMAL]] (Heard once in "What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?".) *[[Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROBIN - CALLING, ANIMAL]] (Heard in "Blue's Backyard Ball Game Bonanza", "Contraptions!" and "Patience".) *[[Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01]] (Heard once in "Morning Music.") *[[Sound Ideas, BIRD, SEAGULLS - LARGE FLOCK: HEAVY AMBIENCE]] (Heard once in "What Does Blue Need?.") *[[Sound Ideas, BIRD, SPARROW - WHITE THROATED SPARROW CHIRPING, ANIMAL]] (Heard once in "Blue's Book Nook.") *[[Sound Ideas, BIRD, TURKEY - TURKEY GOBBLE, ANIMAL, 02]] (Heard twice in "Animal Behavior!.") *[[Sound Ideas, BIRDS, JUNGLE - AFTERNOON JUNGLE BIRDS CALLING, ANIMAL]] (Heard in "What Time is it For Blue?", "Pretend Time", "Nurture!", "Imagine Nation" and "Animals in Our House?") *[[Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS]] (Heard in "Blue's Story Time", "Adventures in Art", "Anatomy", "Magenta Comes Over", and "Magenta Gets Glasses". It can also be used heavily in the end credits when Blue appears.) *[[Sound Ideas, BLOOP, CARTOON - LITTLE BLOOP]] (Heard often in a normal pitch in "What Was Blue's Dream About?", "What Did Blue See?" and "What's So Funny?", and heard once in a high pitch in "The Wrong Shirt.") *[[Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG, LONG BOING]] *[[Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BOINK AND WIGGLE]] (Heard once in "Inventions.") *[[Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01]] (Heard twice in "What's So Funny?", and heard once in "Cafe Blue", "Animals in Our House?", "A Brand New Game", and "Body Language.") *[[Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02]] (Heard once in "What's So Funny?", "Animals in Our House?", "A Brand New Game", and "I'm So Happy!.") *[[Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SHORT FLAT BOING]] (Heard often in "What's So Funny?.") *[[Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING, 01]] (Heard once in "Contraptions!.") *[[Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK]] (Heavily used for Tickety Tock's movement.) *[[Sound Ideas, BOX, CARDBOARD - CARDBOARD BOX FALLING ON GROUND 01]] *[[Sound Ideas, BUBBLES, UNDERWATER - STEADY UNDERWATER BUBBLES]] (Heard twice in "What was Blue's Dream About?.") *[[Sound Ideas, BUBBLES, WATER - SMALL, STEADY, RAPID BUBBLES, LOW INTENSITY, BOIL]] *[[Sound Ideas, BUZZER, GAME SHOW - GAME SHOW BUZZER: SHORT]] (Heard once in "Blue's Big Car Trip") *[[Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35 MM SLR WITH AUTO WINDER: SINGLE SHOT]] (Heard once in "What was Blue's Dream About?.") *[[Sound Ideas, CAMERA - POLAROID: SINGLE SHOT AND DISPENSE PICTURE]] (Heard once in a high pitch in "Love Day" in the Mailtime segment.) *[[Sound Ideas, CAMERA, MOVIE - 8MM: WIND UP AND RUN]] (Heard once in "Blue's Senses.") *[[Sound Ideas, CARTOON, GONG - SHORT HIT WITH SMALL GONG, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, CRASH]] (Heard once in some episodes.) *[[Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - BICYCLE HORN, THREE QUICK TOOTS]] (Heard in "Mechanics!", "What's So Funny?", "100th Episode Celebration", "I Did That!", and "Morning Music.") *[[Sound Ideas, CARTOON, LAUGHTER - CHIPMUNK LAUGH, HUMAN]] *[[Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - SMALL POP 02]] (Heard once in "Joe's Clues.") *[[Sound Ideas, CARTOON, STRETCH - GUITAR BEND: CONTINUOUS SPRINGY STRETCHING]] (Heard when Blue skidoos in a high pitch.) *[[Sound Ideas, CARTOON, STRETCH - GUITAR BEND: FAST STRETCH]] (A high-pitched, echoey version is often heard to accent Steve skidooing.) *[[Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - ZING WHISTLE, MEDIUM 04]] (Heard twice in "Blue's Big Mystery.") *[[Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - ZING, HIGH 02]] (Part of it is heard once in "Joe's Clues.") *[[Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ANTIQUE: SINGLE KEY WITH BELL, FAST]] (Heard in "Math!", "Blue's Birthday," "What's That Sound?" "Playing Store", and "Shapes Searchers".) *[[Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ANTIQUE: SINGLE KEY WITH BELL, SLOW]] (Heard thirteen times in "Shape Searchers", twice in "Math!", and once in "Playing Store".) *[[Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ELECTRIC: TOTAL KEY WITH BELL]] *[[Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01]] (Heard twice in "What is Blue Afraid Of?" and once in "The Fairy Tale Ball".) *[[Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02]] (Heard once in "What Is Blue Afraid Of?" and "Blue's ABC's.") *[[Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 03]] (Heard once in "What is Blue Afraid Of?".) *[[Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE- EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02|Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02]] (Heard once in "Animals in Our House?") *[[Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - LARGE ALARM CLOCK: BELL RINGING]] *[[Sound Ideas, COMPUTER, MOUSE - COMPUTER MOUSE, SINGLE CLICK, OFFICE 01]] (Heard twice in "Anatomy.") *[[Sound Ideas, COUNTRY, DAY - BIRDS, CRICKETS, STEADY BREEZE, AMBIENCE]] *[[Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE COW MOO, ANIMAL, 01]] (Heard once in "Snack Time.") *[[Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE COW MOO, ANIMAL, 02]] (Heard once in "Snack Time.") *[[Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01]] (Heard often in "What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?" in low, normal and high pitch.) *[[Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02]] (Heard once in "Snack Time" and "Blue's ABC's," Heard often in "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?" in low, normal and high pitch.) *[[Sound Ideas, CRASH, METAL - SMALL METAL CLANG]] (Heard once in "Inventions.") *[[Sound Ideas, CRASH, METAL - SMALL METAL PIECES DROPPING]] (Heard once in "Inventions.") *[[Sound Ideas, CROWD, BASEBALL - LARGE CROWD: GENERAL AMBIENCE]] (Heard once in "Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza.") *[[Sound Ideas, CROWD, INDOOR - MEDIUM CROWD: THEATER FOYER, AMBIENCE]] (Heard once in "Joe's Clues.") *[[Sound Ideas, CROWD, REACTION 'WOW' - INDOOR: SMALL STUDIO CROWD 02]] (Heard once in "100th Episode Celebration.") *[[Sound Ideas, DOG, MIXED BREED - LARGE DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL]] *[[Sound Ideas, DOOR, BELL - SINGLE RING]] *[[Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 02 (H-B)]] (Heard once in the intro and in the episodes "Magenta Comes Over", "What Did Blue See?", "Blue's Sad Day" and "Blue Takes You to School.") *[[Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN, 02]] (Heard once in the intro, "Blue's Big Treasure Hunt", "Shy", and "Making Changes.") *[[Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - SQUEAKY OPEN]] (Part of the beginning without the squeak is heard once in "Joe's Clues.") *[[Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - ELECTRIC HUM AND CRACKLE]] (Heard once in "What was Blue's Dream About?" and "Inventions.") *[[Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL]] (Heard several times in "What Time is It For Blue?", heard twice in "Snack Time", "Nurture" and "Animals In Our House?, heard once in a low pitch in "Blue's News", heard once in "What's That Sound?" and "The Fairy Tale Ball".) *[[Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - SEVERAL ELEPHANT ROARS, ANIMAL]] (Heard twice in "Prehistoric Blue.") *[[Sound Ideas, FLY - SINGLE FLY BUZZING, ANIMAL, INSECT (H-B)]] (Heard in "Pretend Time", "What Did Blue See?" and "Bugs!.") *[[Sound Ideas, FOREST, DAY - BIRDS, CRICKETS, DISTANT CREEK, AMBIENCE]] (Heard in "What Story Does Blue Want to Play?") *[[Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02]] (Heard often for the toy frog that Blue was racing against in "Blue's Senses", heard often for the frog in "What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?", heard often in the ending credits in "What's That Sound?", heard three times in "Animal Behavior!", heard eight times in "Adventure!", and heard once in "The Trying Game", Animals In Our House?" and "The Fairy Tale Ball.") *[[Sound Ideas, GAS STATION - GAS PUMP NOZZLE: INSERT, FILL TANK, SERVICE STATION]] (Heard once in "Blue's Big Car Trip.") *[[Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - TIMP RISE]] (Heard twice in "Blue's Big Band".) *[[Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL HIT]] (Heard once in "What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?.") *[[Sound Ideas, HORN, BICYCLE - BULB HORN: SINGLE HONK, TOY]] (Heard in "The Trying Game") *[[Sound Ideas, HORN, BICYCLE - BULB HORN: TWO HONKS, TOY]] *[[Sound Ideas, HORN, CARTOON - OLD BULB HORN]] (Heard once in "Blue's Big Car Trip.") *[[Sound Ideas, HORN, FOG - OLD FOG HORN]] (Heard once in "100th Episode Celebration.") *[[Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01]] (Heard once in "What's So Funny?", "Adventure", "Dress Up Day", "Animals In Our House?", "Blue's Wishes" and "The Fairy Tale Ball".) *[[Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02]] (Heard once in "Dress Up Day", "Blue's Wishes" and "The Fairy Tale Ball.") *[[Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 01]] (Heard in "The Baby's Here!.") *[[Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 02]] (Heard in "The Baby's Here!.") *[[Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING]] (Heard once in the US Version of the episode. "Nurture!", "The Baby's Here!", "Making Changes" and "Blue's Wishes".) *[[Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension)]] *[[Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING]] (Heard three times in "What's That Sound?" and just the whining where the babies from the baby hospital in "The Baby's Here!.") *[[Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLING: CHILD]] (Heard four times in "What's That Sound?", heard twice in "Periwinkle Misses His Friend", and heard once in "The Wrong Shirt", Cafe Blue", "Enviorments", "Shy", "Blue's Collection", "Words", "Stormy Weather", "Magenta Gets Glasses" and "Numbers Everywhere!") *[[Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - SQUEALING: CHILD]] (Heard once in "Math!" and heard five times in "Blue's Birthday.") *[[Sound Ideas, LEAVES - LEAVES: RUSTLING 01]] *[[Sound Ideas, LION - BIG GROWLS, ANIMAL, CAT]] (Heard once in "Words!") *[[Sound Ideas, LION - ROARING, ANIMAL, CAT]] (Heard once in "Animals in Our House?".) *[[Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - HORN: TOOT, PARTY, TOY]] (Heard often in "Blue's Birthday", heard three times in "Blue's Wishes" in the Blue's Room Segment.) *[[Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - METALLIC SPINNER: SLOW, PARTY, TOY]] *[[Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - PAPER BLOWOUT WITH HORN, PARTY]] (Heard in "Steve Goes to College" every time Joe mentions about Steve's Surprise Goodbye Party, heard once in "Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day", "The Legend of the Blue Puppy" and "Joe's Clues.") *[[Sound Ideas, ORCHESTRA BELLS - GLISS, UP, MUSIC, PERCUSSION]] (Heard often in "Un Dia Con Plum!" and "What's Inside?", and heard once in "Mailbox's Birthday", "Adventures in Art", "A Snowy Day", "Blue's Senses", "What was Blue's Dream About?", "Blue's Sad Day", "Art Appreciation", "Imagine Nation", "Bugs!", "Let's Write!" and "Up, Down, All Around!") *[[Sound Ideas, ORCHESTRA BELLS - TRILL, MUSIC, PERCUSSION 02]] (Heard once in "What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture?.") *[[Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP]] (Heard once in "Rhyme Time".) *[[Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - CORK SQUEAK AND POP]] (Heard once edited in "Inventions.") *[[Sound Ideas, RAT - RAT SQUEAKS, ANIMAL, RODENT]] (Heard once in "A Brand New Game" "Mechanics!", and "Up, Down and All Around", heard twice in "Look Carefully...", heard four times in "Numbers Everywhere!" and "Our Neighborhood Festival", heard a few times in "A Brand New Game" and "Shape Searchers", heard eleven times in "Up, Down, All Around!", heard twelve times in "The Snack Chart", and mainly used for Gopher.) *[[Sound Ideas, ROLLER COASTER - ROLLER COASTER: PASS BY, SCREAMS, AMUSEMENT PARK]] (Heard once in "Imagine Nation.") *[[Sound Ideas, SHAKER, SALT - SHAKE SALT SHAKER]] (Heavily used for Mr. Salt's movement.) *[[Sound Ideas, SHEEP - BABY CALLING, ANIMAL 01]] (Heard often in "What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?.") *[[Sound Ideas, SHEEP - BABY CALLING, ANIMAL 02]] *[[Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01]] (Heard in "What's That Sound?" and "Playdates".) *[[Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN, 02]] (Heard once in "Inventions", "Contraptions" and "Up, Down, All Around!.") *[[Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, 01]] *[[Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, AIR - AIR AND RUBBER SQUEAK]] (Heard mainly in the first five seasons in fast speed, whenever Steve gets rid of the pawprint on-screen.) *[[Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, METAL - METAL THREAD: TURNING]] *[[Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, METAL - MOVE SIDE TO SIDE]] *[[Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, METAL - TURNING]] *[[Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, RUBBER - RUBBING]] / [[Mailbox From Blue's Clues Stretch]] (Mainly used when Mailbox stretches. It can also be used in "The Grow Show!" and "Magenta's Messages.") *[[Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HOYT'S SQUEAKY SQUEEZE]] (Part of it is heard once in "Mailbox's Birthday.") *[[Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - SINGLE ROPE SWISH 02]] (Heard once in "Snack Time.") *[[Sound Ideas, SWITCH, BREAKER - SMALL BREAKER SWITCH 01]] *[[Sound Ideas, SWITCH, PULL - SWITCH WITH PULL CHAIN: FAST PULL]] (Heard often in "Blue's Senses.") *[[Sound Ideas, SWITCH, PULL - SWITCH WITH PULL CHAIN: SLOW PULL]] (Heard in "Blue's Senses" and "Blue's Big Pajama Party.") *[[Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, CORDLESS - CORDLESS 1: RINGING]] (Heard once in "Inventions.") *[[Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING]] (Heard in "Snack Time", "What is Blue Afraid Of?, "Blue's First Holiday", "Steve Goes to College", "Blue Goes to the Beach", and "The Baby's Here!") *[[Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, ELECTRONIC - ELECTRONIC 3: RINGING, OFFICE]] (Heard once in "Inventions!" and "I Did That!.") *[[Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, ELECTRONIC - OFFICE OR HOME ELECTRONIC PHONE: RING 1: SINGLE RING]] *[[Sound Ideas, TOILET - DOMESTIC: FLUSH AND TANK FILL 01]] (Heard once in "What's That Sound?" and heard twice in "Bedtime Business.") *[[Sound Ideas, TOY - HORN: SINGLE SQUEAK]] *[[Sound Ideas, TRAIN, PASSENGER - EXTERNAL: APPROACH, PASS BY LEFT TO RIGHT, FAST SPEED]] (Heard once in "Blue's Big Car Trip.") *[[Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, SINGLE, CLOSE UP 03]] (Heard once in "Blue's Senses.") *[[Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOW TWANG]] (Heard once in "What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?" and "Inventions.") *[[Sound Ideas, WATER, SPLASH - FISH SPLASH, CARTOON, 05]] (Heard often in "What's So Funny?.") *[[Sound Ideas, WATER, SPLASH - LITTLE FOOTSTEP SPLASHES, CARTOON]] (Used for somebody swimming.) *[[Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 04]] (Heard once in "What's That Sound?") *[[Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 05]] (Heard often in "What's That Sound?" and heard twice in "Blue's Big Costume Party.") *[[Sound Ideas, WEATHER, THUNDER - THUNDER ROLL AND RUMBLE 03]] (Heard once in "What's So Funny?.") *[[Sound Ideas, WHISTLE - PEA WHISTLE: MEDIUM BLOW, POLICE]] (Heard once in "Magenta Comes Over", "What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?" and "Soccer Practice") *[[Sound Ideas, WIND - EERIE WIND, WEATHER]] (Heard in "What's That Sound?") *[[Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER]] (Heard in "What Was Blue's Dream About?", "SuperFriends!" and "The Fairy Tale Ball.") *[[Sound Ideas, WIND - SOFT WIND, WEATHER]] (Heard in "What's That Sound?", "Steve Gets the Sniffles", "Making Changes" and often in "Mechanics!") *[[Sound Ideas, WIND CHIMES - BRASS]] (Heard in "Art Appreciation", "What's That Sound?" and "The Snack Chart.") *[[Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL, 01]] (Heard twice in "Can You Help?".) *[[Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - XYLO GLISS ZIP]] (Heard once in long duration in "The Fairy Tale Ball.") *[[Wilhelm Screaming]] (Heard once in "What Does Blue Need?".) *[[Woody's Pull-String Sound]] (Heard in "What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things.") Image Gallery * ''Main article: [[Blue's Clues/Sound Effects/Image Gallery]]'' Audio Samples